halfa's hell
by Shangdi zhi
Summary: based around redheadsrock1010 waste of space: after disasteroid diffrent take on the ending and how it could have gone. rated t for parinoia


Everyone was cheering.

Danny Phantom had come through and saved the world from the Disasteroid with the help of the other ghosts.

"Don't get me wrong whelp," Skulker said, "this was a one time deal. Tomorrow I will continue hunting for your your pelt again."

"Yeah, Skulker. See you tomorrow." Danny watched as the last ghost went into the portal. He turned to the people cheering and floated down by his parents.

"Phantom!" they called. He knew his secret was safe for now, so he landed. He was drowned with questions until a gasp came from his lips and a evil laugh filled the air. The others turned to see Vlad Plasmius materialize above them.

"Well done, Daniel."

The group of humans backed away, dragging Sam, Tucker, and Jazz with them. The only humans who didn't move away were the Fentons: Jack and Maddie. They whipped out their ecto-guns, staring at the older halfa with pure rage and fury.

"Phantom, back up this is between us."

Danny took one look at his parents and knew that this was going to be a battle between the old friends so he nodded and backed up a few steps. Don't get him wrong, he had a bone or two to pick with Vlad, but he figured his parents had more of a claim on revenge.

Vlad sneered down at them. "Ah, Jack and Maddie! How nice to see you!"

His voice sent a chill down everyone's spine except for Danny and his friends, who were used to it by now. Maddie glared death at him and started up her ecto gun, Jack starting his right behind her.

"What are you doing here, Vlad?" Jack said, venom lacing his voice.

Danny was shocked at his father's tone. _I didn't even think dad could sound that cold... at least Vlad is going to get what he deserves._ A small smile of satisfaction appeared on Danny's face at the thought.

"Awww, Jack, old pal. Why're you so cruel?" Vlad said, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Why? _Maybe_ because you just tried to destroy the planet and threatened the lives of everyone around you!" Maddie said answering for her husband, "You are disgusting."

Vlad took great joy in this and glanced at Danny.

 _What is that fruitloop planning?_ Danny saw Vlad's eyes dart towards him.

Vlad turned back to Maddie. "Oh, disgusting am I?" Black rings went over his body turning him back to human form while he floated to the ground, his smug grin never leaving his face.

"Do you think you're not? Your creation was a mistake: a ghost and human at the same time! You're absolutely horrible. You shouldn't exist!" Maddie snapped charging up her gun.

Danny made a small noise, which went unheard due to the scene happening in front of him. All of the attention was focused on Vlad and Maddie, some people had started calling out insults at Vlad-who wasn't affected by their words, but he knew Danny would be. There were only four people who remained frozen. His sister, best friend, girlfriend, and clone who had all hidden out of sight. They all knew how much these words would be hurting the young hero.

And hurt him they did.

Danny's eyes lost their light. His parents called halfas a mistake, things that shouldn't exist. But they had to mean just Vlad; not him or Danielle right?

He swallowed past the lump in his throat, and took a step forward, catching the attention of the news crew and the other seven billion people on the planet other than the Fenton parents who never took their eyes off Vlad.

"Is that what you really think about halfas?" Danny asked his voice uncharacteristically meek. Yes, he was strong. Yes, he had great friends. And yes, he just saved the world, so he was a hero in the eyes of the entire world. But deep down, he was still a child who wanted his parents approval.

Looks of surprise and confusion were on everyone's faces as they looked at the teen hero. Why was he acting like this? He seemed scared… horrified and crying? Wait, ghosts can't cry right?

Suddenly, for many it clicked their hero was a halfa too.

It all made sense to their clueless minds why he was always in Amity rather than the Ghost Zone. Why he seemed more human than the other ghosts, and it was the only explanation for the heart broken look on his face.

Gasps rang out through the world, people shouted for the Fentons to stop at their TVs, as the group with the Fentons tried to get their attention. People whistled at them, telling them to stop it by cutting across their throats with their fingers, however nothing worked.

Oblivious to how she was hurting the teen boy behind her, Maddie smiled and answered Danny while still facing Vlad. "But of course, Vlad here is nothing but trouble and I bet there are more of them too. Hundreds of them hiding among ghosts and humans, stealing from us. And who knows what else they're doing, they're just wastes of space."

 _Wow, that hurt a lot more than I imagined._ Danny pulled his hand from his jump suit. He couldn't breathe. Every movement of his chest caused him to choke. He couldn't control it. They were just words, but these were his parents and _shit_ this hurt now more than ever.

A small noise came from the trembling halfa, drawing the ghost hunters attention. The hunters' eyes widening and dropping their weapons at the sight of the ghost boy curling in on himself, the same boy who stood tall and proud a few minutes ago. They felt immediately concerned.

"Phantom, are you okay?"

Vlad's grin widened at the sight of Danny, his plan was working perfectly. If he was to be shunned by the world so should Danny. The rejection of his parents, the two people who should support him the most, would tip him over the edge.

Maddie walked over to Danny carefully, her maternal instinct kicking in but stopped when she heard Vlad's voice. "Oh my dear Maddie, how I had loved you for your brilliance but it seems you are just as big a buffoon as Jack."

"Hey!" Jack protested.

"You say us halfas are a waste of space huh?" Vlad said, his grin growing wider. "Well heres some news. There are only three halfas in the world: one who happens to be right in front of you," Vlad paused for a moment then said to himself knowing Danny would hear, "and another seems to be here as well."

Time seemed to stop as the hunters realized what Vlad was implying their heads turning towards the young boy who was shaking and staring at the ground.

"Phantom… you're a halfa?" Maddie asked reaching out to touch the hurt boy's shoulder.

"Danny." His voice was cracking horribly.

"What was that?" Her hand was wavering in the air as she heard what he whispered just loud enough for the mics to hear.

"MY NAME IS Danny!" he shouted lifting his head to look at the hunters, his eyes puffy and his face covered in tear streaks with more threatening to come down. His parents gasped and covered their mouths in shame.

They had made a child the same age as their son cry. Segregation, racism, prejudice whatever you call it; they had singled out the one person in their lives who had saved their lives over and over and basically called him worthless.

Still sobbing, Danny took a small step back, then another, his eyes glassy and fearful as he looked at the group in front of him. He couldn't believe they said that.

"Ph.. Danny, wait."

He shook his head, turned around, and taking a few shuffling steps launched himself into the air, falling slightly then taking off as fast as he could a second streak following him, but far slower. The only sound after he left was the cackling of the elder halfa as the distressed Fenton parents tied him up.

If jealousy was a green eyed monster then guilt was a green eyed demon.

The people of Amity Park felt like they didn't know what was right anymore.

They had relied on Danny so many times to come and save them, only to find out that he was a young boy in high school. It was impossible to imagine how he managed to balance school, fighting ghosts, and making sure his family didn't worry about him (if he had one that is).

Back in the Antarctic, after Danny had flown off, four unidentified teens got in the Fenton jet to go after the young hero.

A reporter on the scene said they were shouting things along the lines of "Danny dont go! They didn't mean it!" before taking off.

This was too much for the world to handle. The Fentons went into a frenzy looking for the boy, but he seemed to disappear from the face of the Earth. The only clue was a small look-alike of the ghost boy in tears. She floated above a TV crew in Amity that said, "I'm so disappointed in you all!" before disappearing.

Vlad was questioned multiple times but would only cackle when questioned about the young hero or the look-alike.

Amity Park went from the crazy ghost believing town to the one that killed its hero.

Of course, ghosts still attacked but the first few seemed confused. "Where is the whelp," a mechanical ghost yelled at the Fentons before realizing what happened and getting an angry look on his face. "You people," he said, venom dripping from his voice, "are horrible. The child gave up so much for you, we were going to go easy for a few days to celebrate but I think you need a lesson. You disappoint me." He turned back to go to the Ghost Zone, he was last heard muttering "Such a waste of good prey on them."

Another ghost who controlled boxes was seen later that day and he was just as angry. "Ghost boy come out and face the cubical terror that is the box ghost!" he yelled before looking around in disbelief. "Skulker was right." He floated closer to the ground then spat, "I am disappointed in these humans." He disappeared into the Ghost Zone without a fight.

A few days later, the town of Amity found out how many ghosts Danny fought in a day. Reports used to show only one or two attacks a day, but those were just the ones that got reported.

In reality, it was eight or nine attacks a day Danny Phantom just took care of most before they hurt anyone. Jack and Maddie had taken up Phantom's job thinking it was the least they could do. They had to give up sleeping, eating and inventing just to keep the ghosts at bay. It had only been a day of this since the mechanical ghost had come and the Fentons seemed to be at their limit already.

The world was driving themselves crazy looking for the ghost boy to apologize to but they were still stupidly clueless even though they learned that Danny was a halfa, they still looked for a depressed ghost boy instead of a human one. Of course he wouldn't be his ghostly self, he was hiding as his real form: his human form.

In the last few days Danny only had a few shining moments of happiness. One of which came from Danielle appearing. The two halfas had cried each other to sleep the last few nights.

Danielle was staying at Sam's reading some books she found. She and Sam have grown closer these last few days after a girl talk they had, but Sam promised Dani she would not say anything. She didn't tell Danny, and it was now Monday and the entirety of Casper High was gossiping about Danny Phantom, who he was, and where he was. Over half the population believed he was a strong rich A-Lister and the smarter teens guessed that he was a shyer and hid in the shadows to avoid attention. The only thing they agreed on was that he was probably someone who was dark and mysterious.

Everybody wanted to know who Danny Phantom was.

"The trio's coming!" someone said above everybody's whispers. The conversations died down as they waited for the trio to come in and, although no one would admit it, both teachers and students alike were happy to be in the same school as the mysterious trio.

The goth, the geek, and the freak. Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Danny Fenton.

They would disappear at random time's, get in trouble, make jokes about ghosts that if you got always made you crack up and all-in-all make life at Casper more lively. They had been big supporters of Danny Phantom before the rest of the world knew how good a ghost could be.

Overly giddy students and staff turned to the door to have their jaws drop and all trains of thought derailed when they saw the trio.

They looked like death.

The snarky smart alec, ultra-recyclo vegetarian goth was reduced to a pitiful scowl. Sam was wearing no makeup, her silky black hair was frazzled, not in its signature ponytail, and her clothes, she normally wore a skirt with a tee shirt along with her combat boots and all black, looked like they were old; it was a light purple shirt with sweatpants with, instead of her combat boots, light grey tennis shoes.

The always joking, super smart techno geek of the group was now looking at everyone like they had just murdered someone (or had crushed his PDA). His beret was hanging limply from his pocket , his glasses dangled from his nose while his precious PDA was nowhere to be found.

Worst of all was Danny.

The kind, compassionate, innocent, clueless, sarcastic boy everyone in town knew as the kid with the strange parents looked at the world through a haze. His normally shining eyes were now dull and there wasn't a smile on his face like normal, his midnight black locks were more messy than ever and hung around his eyes, his posture was the epitome of pitiful, and he looked at everyone with a desperate hopeless look.

Waves of emotions rocked the population of Casper as they looked as their source of joy was broken. A few people tried to go forward to comfort them as they passed by but were stopped by a glare from the goth or the geek. The trio didn't stop at their lockers and went straight to their class while the rest of Casper High were still as statues until the bell rang for first period.

~~~Lunch time~~~

It was a beautiful day outside and everything looked peaceful and cheery until you looked in the corner of the courtyard and saw the trio's table. They had decided to eat outside today and everyone was trying to catch hold of their nonexistent conversation. The situation seemed about to take a turn when a group of A-Listers walked over to the table.

The group was lead by Dash Baxter, Paulina Sanchez, Star Strong, and Kwan Lee. Dash, at the head of the pack, stood tall with his chest out. Everyone expected him to push Danny, or tease him. Instead he asked, "Hey Fenturd what's the matter?" He gave an almost comforting pat on the back. Everyone held their breath in hopes for a witty comeback from Danny.

Danny continued to ignore Dash's existence very effectively, just looking at the food that he had not touched this entire time.

"Hey Fenton, I'm talking to you." Dash said with a frown as he shook the boy a little.

"Leave us alone."

Pausing mid shake the blond haired boy looked over at the girl who just spoke. A couple of people smile when they realized it was Sam who snapped at Dash. Yes, they thought the goth is coming back. Even Dash felt a small spark of happiness at the prospect of the goth being normal again.

"Maybe I don't want to Manson?" Dash said a sneer gracing his face. "Not until the three of you tell us whats up."

"For the love of god Dash! Leave us the fuck alone."

The amount of desperation in her voice made Dash and his friends jump back in surprise and look at the girl. Her eyes were watering. Sam didn't cry, it was something unheard of. Taking a look at the other two occupants they noticed Tucker was shaking and Danny was looking at his hands like they were suddenly very interesting. With one last look at the trio, Dash turned and looked back at the other students and shrugged before turning to slowly walk back to his table to finish his lunch. The others followed him with Paulina giving one last sad look before going to join the others.

If Dash couldn't snap them back, no one could. The courtyard then heard Danny give a small gasp, and kept their eyes glued to the boy because everyone had learned that when Danny made that noise, the trio was about to take off.

But they didn't move.

Danny kept his eyes glued to his tray, and Sam and Tucker's eyes grew glossy as they fought back tears, after a while everyone knew the trio wasn't going to go anywhere this time.

The wind was whipping through the courtyard and everyone looked around knowing this chill meant that a ghost was coming. A whirlwind of blue fire appeared above the courtyard and revealed Ember Mclain.

She looked around then shouted "Baby pop, if you don't come on out these kids are going to get it!"

Everyone in the courtyard froze. What is she going to do will Phantom come and save us?

Ember waited for a few moments then started to get frustrated. "Come on dipstick, come stop me! Prove Skulkers rumor wrong. Show that you haven't given up!"

A black and silver streak appeared zoomed up to Ember, causing her eyes to light up for a moment until she saw it was Danielle who looked just as deflated as Danny did. The short halfa told Ember something softly then took off again. Ember stood there shaking in rage. "Humans," she spat out like it was a dirty word then she disappeared from sight. Everyone was confused because all the common ghosts that showed up often: Technus, Lunch Lady, Johnny Thirteen, Kitty, the dragon ghost, Desiree, and Youngblood. All had shown up to make trouble spouting similar lines and when they saw the halfa hero was not coming, they left without a fight and seeming disappointed. The only ghosts that were attacking were the animal ghosts, but they seemed more vicious than the past, and some other ghosts they had never seen before, dressed in prison uniforms.

The school week was through and Danny Phantom had not shown up. The entire world has been putting forth their best efforts to find the boy from billionaires hiring private investigators to governments sending out invitations for the ghost boy to get a award for his efforts with no sign of the young halfa. The more powerful ghosts have all but left the world alone letting the weaker ghosts swarm it. The last sign of any really powerful ghosts was when Undergrowth escaped, and a Yeti ghost and the look-alike had to defeat him alongside the Red Huntress, but when they did the look-alike had said, "This is the last time I help you all."

That was Wednesday. The Fentons were run ragged and the Red Huntress was last seen defeating Undergrowth. Amity was holding a rally at the football stadium to try and bring Phantom back.

Our trio was sitting on a bench next to the track circle wishing it could be over. Sam and Tucker so they wouldn't have to see Danny suffer, and Danny so he would just be left alone right as it was about to start a wind started whipping up. It felt different from the other ghosts though, it felt darker, colder.

The winds felt like they would cut your skin if they were any sharper. The wind stopped to reveal the old school counselor Penelope Spectra laughing above the trio, "Oh there's a pot of gold at the end of all rainbows."

Everyone was calling out for them to move. Sam and Tucker heads jerked up to look at Spectra. They pulled out a Fenton wrist ray and thermos out of their bags jumping up to defend Danny. Spectra laughed, picking them up and said "While you two are delicious, I want the jackpot behind you." She flung Sam and Tucker away after pulling a white mist out of them. The teens crumpled as they were caught by the crowds. A black and silver flash appeared above Danny next, causing Spectra to start laughing more. "Ah, the clone is here now, huh?"

The little clone flinched at that. "Go away, Spectra."

"Oh, and what are you going to do?" Spectra grabbed the clone. "Oh, I see that's what you want. Why, you are almost as delectable as Danny right now!" The ghost smiled grimly and whispered something in the clone's ear, causing the young girl to pale and start trembling. Spectra let her go.

The clone to fell next to Danny.

Danny looked over at Danielle as Spectra placed a dome energy shield over the field to keep the Fentons and the Red Huntress from coming.

"Danny!" the Fenton parents said.

"Danielle! Danny!" Red Huntress said.

Spectra floated near the two halfas laughing loudly, "Oh yes, you two are delicious! But to make sure I am the most powerful ghost, you need to fall so far you can't pick yourselves up anymore."

The townspeople were outside the dome watching in horror as Spectra floated closer to the young halfas. The ghost hunters started firing at the dome trying to break it. "Leave them alone, you spook!" Jack said.

Spectra laughed. "You are all fools! I pity these two below me; how I pity the Phantoms, the only two good halfas in the world. And you people drive them away!" Spectra turned to Valerie. "You have some wonderful emotions that you are sending out, but they are all tainted by the anger you are feeling towards yourself and the other humans. However, I feel none towards the Phantoms. Interesting… I see, you know the truth, don't you? And you can't bring yourself to hate them... Can you?" Spectra's grin was growing wider.

Everyone was growing more confused as the Red Huntress stopped shooting the dome.

"Huntress do you know who Danny Phantom is?" a news reporter asked.

Spectra looked at Valerie. "Do you want to tell them or should I? I mean it's not that hard to figure out it's not even that clever! Danny Phantom:Danny Fenton, get the idea now?"

Gasps filled the air as they realized what the ghost was implying.

Everyone's gaze shifted down to Danny who was kneeling next to Danielle. "Danny," everyone said softly, watching him as Spectra floated closer.

"You poor creature." Spectra said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I'll take care of you in a second, just let me take care of the faulty clone Plasmius made." Everyone gasped while Spectra grabbed Danielle and absorbed a white mist from her as wel.l Spectra patted Dani's cheek after she finished then threw her out of the shield.

Valerie flew up and caught her bringing her down to the Fenton parents who had gathered the unconscious Sam and Tucker. "Take care of her," Valerie said, placing Dani in between Sam and Tucker as Dani's rings making their appearance changing her from Phantom to Fenton. Everyone gasped. She was an almost exact copy of Danny. No one could deny the truth anymore. They looked back over to Spectra and Danny.

Spectra was floating over Danny while Danny was watching helpless as Dani was placed in the crowd. "It pains you, doesn't it." Spectra floated over Danny. "To just sit there and not help them? Your ghost half calls out for you to rescue them, but at the same time your human half cannot manage it." Spectra laughed loudly. "I mean what are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans? Or some creepy little boy with creepy little powers?" She reached for Danny, who gave a small glare "Oh, have a little fight left, do you? I'll have to change that, won't I..." Spectra lowered her head and started to whisper into Danny's ear.

Everyone outside the shield was startled into action, hitting the shield as they watched Danny's remaining will crumble. Dash and the football team were pounding the wall as hard as they could, their knuckles becoming bloody. The geeks and nerds were trying to push their way in. Everyone was trying to get in to try and save the boy who had risked his life so many times and had not once asked for more than to be accepted, Valerie and Maddie were shooting the shield while Jack took out the ghost gauntlets and started to pound on the shield with the football players, his eyes blazing. Tears flowed freely as more and more people called out to Danny trying to reach their hero. Fire fighters and the police brought out battering rams and were trying to help Danny. They had seen Danny, exhausted from fighting ghosts, not stop until he made sure everyone was safe. They had seen the anguish in his eyes when he thought he had not been able to save someone.

"Mr. Fenton, I knew you were special since the first time you walked into my classroom that's why I pushed you so hard! I just didn't know how special you were until now!" Mr. Lancer said, trying to motivate Danny to stand up again. Miss Teslaf was working with Jack and the football players to hit the wall down, her eyes hard and cold as she stared at Spectra. While everyone thought she didn't like students, they were wrong. She just tried to push them hard to motivate them to do better each time and she hated people who hurt her students.

As people yelled and fought to break the shield, Sam and Tucker woke up. No one noticed other than Jazz, who was making sure they were okay. As they watched Dani started to stir, waking up with a gasp.

The four moved together towards the shield.

The crowd splitting apart where they were walking.

"Come on, man!" Tucker said punching the shield, tears in his eyes.

"Little brother, please get up!" Jazz said as Jack and Maddie joined the four.

"Danny, don't you give up on us! How many times have you been cursed by this town and just laughed it off?!" Sam said, placing her hand on the shield. "How many times have Tucker and I told you to take a break and live your life for you to say that saving the town was more important than sleeping or school?!" Tears were flowing down Sam's face as her voice picked up volume. "How many times have we been angry at their treatment of you and you would always defend their actions saying they're only human and that we should give them another chance?! Please, Danny give humans one more chance!"

Dani started shooting the wall. "Danny please get up there is so much I need to tell you..." she sniffled. "You taught me that we need to use our powers for helping others and not our selfish gains, you saved me when I thought there was no hope left, you showed me that even when others gave up and gave in we still couldn't! Even if we fell we had get up time and time again to keep everyone safe… so please get up one more time Danny please get up..." Streaks of tears ran down her face as Tucker, Sam, and Jazz wrapped around the shaking girl. Everyone stared at Dani for a moment then picked up their pace trying to break down the shield.

Spectra just laughed as she picked Danny up by his neck. "Foolish humans! Can't you see he has fallen? And he shall never pick himself up again!"

She stopped laughing when a hand grabbed her wrist. "Spectra," Danny croaked looking in her eyes, his own burning green. "You talk too much." He blasted her with a weak ectoblast, making her let go.

Everyone cheered when they saw the halfa blast Spectra. "How?! This is impossible! You shouldn't have been able to pull yourself out that!" Spectra howled in outrage.

Danny smirked. "Normally you would be right, but I remembered a promise I made to my family." He pushed himself up. "And besides, as Dani said, a hero can fall but they always get back up."

"It doesn't matter! You are still weak and I still have all my power!" Spectra said before racing towards Danny, her claws reaching to attack him. Danny rolled away, dodging. Everyone was cheering in joy. The hero was back!

Danny, finally able to catch his breath for a moment, gathered his concentration and focused on the cold spot in his chest, transforming from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. The crowd cheered louder when Danny transformed. Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Dani had huge grins on their faces because they knew their Danny was back.

"You know, Spectra I might have to thank you! If not for you, I most likely would have stayed like I was," Danny said with his normal cocky grin. He still looked weak but anyone could see that the fire in his eyes had been relit. Spectra growled and charged Danny again. Danny flew out of the way. "Y'know Spectra, you really need to cool off." He fired an ice ray, freezing her momentarily. "Tucker, thermos," Danny called out over his shoulder as Spectra fired an ecto blast at him.

"Huh? Oh right! Check by the bags," Tucker shouted the grin never fading from his face.

Danny flew by, grabbing a thermos. He opened it and shouted, "See you, Spectra!" Nothing happened other than soup came spilling out. "Tucker," Danny cried out while spinning around to go and check the bags. Spectra, momentarily distracted, came charging towards him reaching him as he got to the bags. She grabbed his leg and hit him against the ground. Danny, stunned, gasped when Spectra grabbed him by his neck again.

"Any smart alec remarks this time?" she growled, her eyes glowing darkly.

"Just one," Danny croaked out, a smile forming.

"And what's that?" Spectra said.

"Soups on," Danny said with a grin, revealing what he had behind his back. As he caught her in the thermo's ray, Spectra screamed. Danny capped the lid turning back to human as the shield finally vanished.

Danny's friends and family rushed towards him. Danielle, being the first to reach him, jumped into his arms making him fall to the ground, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all joining the pile. Maddie, Jack, and Valerie all stood a few feet away. Valerie shut her suit down causing a few gasps as people saw who the Red Huntress was. Danny sat up before anyone could question her effectively, bringing the attention away from the young huntress. As Danny sat there he held Dani in his lap gently, rubbing her back as she trembled in his arms. "So now you know," Danny said with a soft smile but his eyes had a hard glint in them.

Jack and Maddie started to take a step forward then stopped and didn't move. "Can you forgive us?" Their eyes and tone begged to know.

"There was never anything to forgive," Danny said with a sigh, his eyes softening.

"But we hunted you and cursed you so many times..." Maddie started to say.

Danny raised a hand stopping her "You didn't know, it's fine." Danny turned to the crowd, "Same for all you guys." Everyone was stunned Danny had forgiven them.

"Fento… Danny, why are you forgiving us we have only been terrible to you?" Dash said his head lowered in shame.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz laughed at this. "Damn hero complex," Sam said as she rubbed Danny's back slightly.

"Oh right. One more thing before I pass out." Danny turned towards Sam and kissed her. Everyone but Paulina smiled at the sight.

Tucker jumped up shouting, "Yes! I won the bet!"

Some other people groaned slightly remembering the amount of money they had put in.

"What bet?" a voice said, causing Tucker to freeze and turn to see Sam glaring daggers at him.

"Ah, crap." Tucker said.

"Tuck, I recommend to run," Danny said with a laugh as Tucker took off and Sam chased him, causing everyone else to laugh at the familiar sight.

Danny looked down at Dani "I think we are going to be okay now," he said. His vision was fading. "I love you, Dani," he said as he passed out.

Dani smiled brightly as he said that knowing he was telling the truth.

A few days later Skulker was high in the sky "Come on out welp. Spectra has been saying you're back. Let's see if the claim is correct." he scanned the area. If one was close enough to him you could see the hope in his eye sockets.

"Hey chrome dome, how many time do I have to kick your but back to the zone before you get it?"

Skulker grinned as he heard the voice his hair flames rising more. "Ah, welp! I see the rumor was true! You know what that means?" The hunter raised his arms up, cannons popping out. "The hunt is on!" Skulker shouted as he fired.

"In your dreams, tin can." Danny said with a laugh as he fired in return.

* * *

i want to say thanks to monneko for editing and revizing the story and i would like to give credit to redheadsrock1010 for the plot idea and thank them for letting me use it i recomend you go and check out the original story secrets reveald its a good read that has more stories based around danny's secret being revealed. as always have a good day night morning evening whatever and see you guys next time


End file.
